Networks, including wireless networks, may be used for communications by various user devices, including machine-to-machine (M2M) and/or “Internet of Things” (IoT) devices. User devices consume network resources by sending or receiving data over the network. User devices also consume network resources each time a user device attempts to access the network to send or receive data over the network and/or to set up or maintain connectivity with the network.